Goddess
by Alden-san
Summary: I wouldn't let you jeopardize our family's honour, Hinata..." Hanabi, and Hinata, years from now... (Darkfic, Oneshot)


-----  
  
Goddess  
  
By Alden  
  
-----  
  
"Sister..." She whispers, her voice betraying her emotion. "How could you..."  
  
"I wouldn't let you jeopardize our family's honour, Hinata..." I say, looking at her back, my voice cutting through her, like a knife through butter. Her defenses crack, and her head lowers.  
  
"Father may be a senile fool, but I wouldn't let you besmirch our family's ideals, Hinata. If you cannot be a decent fighter, at least let us have a decent leader!" I raise my voice a little.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto was an idealistic fool. I couldn't let him marry you, or ascend to the leader of the Hyuuga clan. He deserved to die," I tell her. I will not leave my judgement unspoken, she must know everything. Only then will she be properly broken.  
  
"You... Kiba... and Neji..."  
  
"Inuzuka Kiba wasn't suitable. Four days into the marriage and he would have been with another woman. He was weak, also. Without his dog, he wouldn't have lasted a second in a battle against decent shinobi."  
  
"And... Neji?" Her voice is breaking as she mentions our cousin. She starts to stand, and turn.  
  
I open my mouth to speak. "He was rebellious, and a threat to the Main House. Such a threat had to be extinguished. If he were alive today..."  
  
"If he were alive today, Hanabi, he would be a great man. Naruto, and Kiba, too. How could you do sch things? You really are a monster, aren't you?"  
  
"No..." I paused, and think. "Not a monster... Just too logical for my own good, right? A sociopath, a goddess, merciless and and unemotional. I won't be swayed from my course, Hinata, by your emotional ramblings. I will do what I must to save our clan. You are too kind, too emotional for a Hyuuga..."  
  
"You'll try to kill me too, right, Hana? Your own sister? Just for your psychotic vision of 'Clan Honour'?" My sister's voice is now bitter. "Father really brought you up well, didn't he?"  
  
"Father has nothing to do with it. Father is not in control, not anymore. And neither are you. Hinata, from henceforth, you are banished from the clan of the Hyuuga. All you have to say now does not matter. Goodbye, sis- Hinata. Goodbye, Hinata," I turn to leave, and she suddenly starts talking.  
  
"That's it, Hanabi? You kill everyone that I care about, then when you decide I couldn't be a good clan leader no matter who I married, you get father to throw me out of the clan and appoint you Clan Head? You truly are, as father always says, the perfect Hyuga."  
  
Something in her voice damages me, somewhere deep. I stop, and turn. "Hinata..." I start to speak.  
  
"You have this vision of yourself as the perfect being, the strong, proud Hyuuga leader? The emotionless tool of the Hokage? You're nothing but a monster, a weapon gone out of control, destroying everything in it's path. You're friendless, hated even, among the clan and the rest of the village. How many more will you destroy before you stop? Will you continue to kill your comrades as foes until you die?" Her voice attacks me, attacks everything I am inside.  
  
"I have no comrades. My sole purpose is to give honour to the clan, and to my village. I am a shinobi, a tool, a-"  
  
"You're just a psycho! Have you ever felt more than hatred for anyone besides yourself?" She interrupts. How dare she?   
  
"How would you know!?" I turn to her, feeling angrier than I have ever felt in my life. "How could you, being the older sister, the next-in-line? The one destined to 'lead our clan from the dark'? Everyone loves you, they grieve for you, your losses. No-one..." I stop myself, and only continue in a whisper. "No-one comforted me... when he died... Not like you and Uzumaki, or you and Inuzuka. No-one cared, no-one noticed me when the one I loved died... So why..." My voice falters...  
  
"Why..." I raise my eyes to hers. "WHY DO YOU DESERVE TO BE COMFORTED!? WHY ARE YOU SO SPECIAL!?" I scream at her, stepping forwards. "Uzumaki and Hyuuga, the match made in HEAVEN! The two outcasts, the weaklings, supported by everyone! Whereas Konohamaru... He barely had a funeral..."  
  
"Not true, the whole village came for his funeral-"  
  
"Only because he was related to a Hokage! Uzumaki wasn't anyone, and they still came!"  
  
"You blame Naruto for having a bigger eulogy!"  
  
"I blame him for being the squad leader that didn't show up to his friend and sub-ordinate's funeral! For being the one who let him die, who just stood there and let him die!" I can't even control what I'm saying. I'm just angry, I can't keep it in anymore. For three years, I've held this inside and I can't hold it any longer. "He deserved everything he got!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it! Naruto..." Even his grieving fiancée cannot justify his absence at his funeral. "Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto was busy asking father for you hand in marriage! The day Konohamaru needed him! He should have paid his respects when they were due!" I scream.   
  
She falls silent. And now, she whispers...  
  
"So that's the reason. The reason every little bit of my happiness has been stolen from me. Because of that one incident."  
  
"YES! You both deserve to rot in hell!"  
  
"Well, Hana... This is enough. I won't let you control my life any longer. Right here, right now, it;s you or me..." She adopts her favourite fighting stance. I do the same, and we fight.  
  
We clash, dodge, attack and defend. It's so fast, I can barely tell what's happening. All of my senses are alive. It's the last fight. One of us won't live to see the dawn. And we both know who that will be, although neither will admit it.  
  
Finally, it ends. I land a hit, directly on her heart. My chakra pounds into her system, pounding it into a pulp. One last look, into my Byakugan, and it ends. My sister is dead.  
  
And finally, I adopt the same look. I am again the monster, the sociopath, the demon. I and merciless and cruel.  
  
I am again the fearless goddess.  
  
-Ende-   
-Love is fleeting, but Death is eternal-


End file.
